The Sound of Silence
by not-so-dumb-blonde
Summary: A one-shot. There's Hyde and Jackie and Mrs. Foreman. That's it. There's a mention of almost everyone, even Laurie. I got my inspiration from a classic '70s tune. I hope you enjoy it. It's different. Don't forget to review . . .


A/N: Okay, this is a one shot. It's kinda angsty at the beginning, and kinda fluffy at the end. This is a different thing for me. I've never written anything like this before. It's kinda romantic; It's kinda sad. It's just different for me. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. My inspiration for this fic came from a song that is the title's namesake, but I digress. Happy reading, and prepare yourself for the season premiere on September 8th!

Disclaimer: Yes, Marcy Carsey and Tom Werner sold it to me. It was quite expensive; however, worth it. I own them all! I invite you to the party I'm throwing. Ashton, Danny, Topher, Laura, Mila, Wilmer . . .they're all here! Ashton even brought Demi! There's a keg; you better get here before it taps out! I live on 12 . . .yeah right! No copyright infringement necessary.

It was a cool, September evening, strictly normal for this type of year in Wisconsin. It was pitch black except for the occasional street lamp in the suburban neighborhood. It was so quiet that he could almost hear his thoughts whisper. Hello, Darkness, my old friend. Yes, silence like when cancer grew. There was no other way to describe his complexion other than utter hell. His lack of sleep was doing a number on him and creating coal circles under his bloodshot eyes. The stress he was under was definitely going to give him premature gray hairs and laugh lines. If the stress didn't do it, his pack of menthols a day would. Why he took up tobacco, which only added to his problems, he wasn't sure. However, at the moment, he was having what one would call the perfect smoke. Perfect moment with the perfect taste, even though ninety-seven percent of the time it tastes like crap. He slid down to the cement of the carport and leaned against the wheel of his car, taking another long drag of his perfect smoke. Then, he heard a noise rustling in the bushes between the run-down basketball goal and the backdoor of the Pinciotti's.

And there she was.

She stood in front of him and noticing his infamous shades were clipped to his tee shirt collar, peered into is baby blues and straight into his soul. She had a way of looking at someone that dug deeper into the psyche. He watched as she wrapped the silk floral material around her body tighter as the seconds passed and could tell immediately that she was freezing. He also regretted not having a coat to wrap around her shoulders. Finally, she spoke.

"You don't smoke." He really didn't.

"I only smoke when I drink." That was a lie. She had seen him chug countless beers without lighting up.

"The Foreman's are going to kill you. I can smell the liquor on your breath from here."

"Well, it's not like I haven't been drunk before." That was true. Honesty was the best policy.

"You've been really distant lately. It scares me. It's not like you to go off to a bar by yourself." It wasn't like him. He knew it, but it was far better to feign innocence.

"I can't be alone every once and awhile." He replied bitterly, taking another drag.

" No, not without telling someone where you're going. I was worried sick. Eric didn't even know where you were, and that scared me."

"Jackie, I don't have to tell you where I am or where I'm going twenty-four/seven. I'm a big boy. I don't need you to coax me out of my problems."

There was a pregnant pause. She knew this was Hyde-speak for 'Leave me the hell alone.' She was physically aching for him. This was something she had never felt before yet it came all-too-naturally. He had been there for her in the best way he could when her family was having problems, and she was a better person for it. Now, she knew it was her turn to be there for him in that same manner, but for her, it was hard. It took all the strength she had not to go to him, fondle him, love him, and tell him everything would work out. Nevertheless, she stood strong because she knew that he wasn't the type that needed to be fondled. Michael was, but that was ancient history.

"Steven, I love you. God, if you can't understand anything else, know in your heart of hearts that I love you." She blurted it out of pure passion, and turned and began to retreat to the house next door.

She had turned her back and was stepping through the shrubbery when he spoke.

"I can't sleep anymore." He finally said. She came back and sat next to him, partially leaning on the wheel partially against his shoulder. He slowly and sweetly kissed her neck and then her cheek.

She placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Go on."

"Ever since Milwaukee, I haven't had my head screwed on straight. I'll be in the basement talking with the guys, but my heads up in the clouds thinking about something else."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I kinda noticed, except for the other night."

He gave a lofty smirk to match her blushing grin. "No, I was totally with you then. Come to think of it, we could go downstairs and recreate that if you so desire!"

She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up, you pig!"

"Seriously, though, it's just like my life has been this huge lie. God knows, I knew my mother was a whore, but Jesus! You would think that she would tell me who my father was! She can't even say that she didn't know because it was on the fucking birth certificate, Jackie!"

She made an attempt to look at his eyes, but he looked down. They both knew that his eyes told the story his mouth didn't.

"I know there's a lot of anxiety there. I can't even imagine what you must be going through, but I know you're a strong person. Stronger than me, but I just wanted to let you know that it's okay to let your guard down once and awhile. That's not saying you're not a man or whatever because you're not just a man; you're my man. It just shows that you have feelings, and those feelings can be hurt. You have a heart. I know the guys pick at you about that, but they're your friends. You have feelings, dammit! Start acting like you do!"

He glared at her in all seriousness. It wasn't an angry glare, but more of a confused sort. " That's just it, Jackie! I don't know what my feelings are because my entire past has just been erased. All my life, I was expected to be a sellout because Bud was a sellout, but now, I don't know how to act because I've figured out that I don't even know my own friggen father! I don't even know how the hell I'm supposed to act because my entire life was this gigantic lie! I can't even be who I thought I was anymore. How am I supposed to be myself when I don't even know who that is, huh?"

It was the most honest question he had ever asked in his entire life, and they both knew it. He was slowly but surely ridding himself of the facade right before her very eyes.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. Bud Hyde never told you how to act. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met. You've never ran away from anything. What did he do? Run. Run like a little girl. You see, that bastard did not define you because you're better than he ever thought he could be! You know it, and I know it! You're a wonderful person. Red Foreman even likes you, and he doesn't even like his own son,"

They both laughed, and secretly felt bad for their oldest friend. She then pointed to the Foreman house. " I'm telling you that there are four people who sit in that basement everyday who love you and would give up anything for you. There are two more people sleeping in that house who love you and would jump in a burning house to save you even if they couldn't save themself. Hell, there are two people in the house next door who love you too! Yeah, Midge told me you had a cute butt the other day!"

He smirked and thought that maybe he should tell Jackie about the jump rope and all those sweaters that he and the guys bought Midge for Christmas, Birthdays, Arbor Day, Lincoln's Birthday and any other holiday on the calender.

"Thank you." He abruptly stated, kissing her lips quickly.

"I mean it. Every last word,"

They then fell into a comfortable silence. Her words were as radiation treatments, much better than a pack or bottle of anything. He know longer had to bow and pray to any neon god that he had made. No, he stopped the spark and threw it in the bushes.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You've known for over a month."

"I'm usually not the big talker." He smugly replied.

She just rolled her eyes. "We've been through this. Your precious 'reputation' no longer counts as a valid excuse. The same goes for me. I totally lost my third floor bathroom privileges when

a) you got me kicked off the cheerleading squad, and b) I started seriously dating a scruffy, poor stoner."

"Is that supposed to be funny 'cause I'm not rolling with laughter."

She hysterically giggled and playfully hit shoulders with him. "I'm kidding. I like your scruff, I'm now poor too, and we all sit in the circle!"

"And shall I remind you of the time _I_ went to jail because _I_ took the rap for _your_ idiotic cannabis purchase!"

"And _I_ thought we would no longer bring up that incident."

"Oh, you'll never live it down! You are to be my slave for _life_ after that one."

"Yes, Master!" She squealed, while crossing her arms and blinking as her best Barbara Eden impression.

He raised his eyebrows. "Get Bent!"

"See, look, I've gotten it off your mind. Now, all you can think about is how hot I would look in that pink genie outfit showing my stomach."

"Get over yourself."

"Oh, you think someone would look better than me?"

"Donna."

She let her mouth fall open and punched his arm. "Ugh!"

"What can I say? She's a hot blonde now!"

"I lose all my beauty rest to be scrutinized because of my hair color! Some boyfriend you are."

He thought a minute before speaking. "Blondes are notorious whores! Look at Laurie."

"That's right. I'll let that one slide simply because I hate Laurie."

He smiled and she smiled back, leaning over onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and let out a soft, sigh. He was actually content. She had made him feel so much better. She did that a lot, even though he wasn't quite sure why.

"Hey," he stated quickly, in a realization sort of way, "I'm not even drunk anymore."

"So it seems. Look, the sun is coming up. It's beautiful isn't it?"

He followed her eyes up to the golden rays of sunshine flickering out of the clouds; Both realizing that they had been sitting their talking to one another the entire night. It was not a move of passion from summer heat, or even an act of lust. It had nothing to do with public displays of affection. They sat their knowing that there was love between them, and whether it was literally said or not, it was felt. One secretly learning that it was okay to express hurt feelings and the other that comfortable silence could be comfortable.

A beam of light shone through the glass doors as Kitty Foreman waltzed through the swinging door into the kitchen and turned on the light. She got up early every morning to cook breakfast for her husband, children, "adopted" child, and any number of her children's friends that could walk in without knocking looking for food at any given time. Digging for a frying pan and singing about womanhood and never letting Red forget he was a man, she noticed the two sitting on the icy carport in pajamas.

"What are you two doing out here?!" She exclaimed in the most angry sounding voice she could muster.

"Science experiment. Can we actually survive frostbite?" Hyde replied, with sarcasm dripping from his teeth like the drool of a dog.

Kitty gave him the _look_. It was a look only a worried yet frustrated mother could give.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Not long." Hyde stated.

"Steven Francis . . ." Kitty warned, knowing he was lying.

Jackie mumbled the truth softly, readying herself for the worst reaction.

"In your pajamas? What were you thinking?" Kitty squealed.

"We weren't thinking?" He attempted, feeling a sense of deja vu. He knew he had been here before. Something about Baby Jesus watching?

Kitty peered into his eyes, and noticed their glaze.

"Steven, are you drunk?"

"No, but I have a nasty-ass hangover though." He replied bluntly. He never liked lying to his pseudo mother.

"Okay, Jackie, how many have you kicked back?" Kitty knew her baby didn't travel five feet without his perky girlfriend, and she also knew that his motto, other than whatever, was 'Have beer, will travel'.

"None! I was simply talking him sober. You know, like Mr. Foreman does for you?"

Hyde chuckled, and Kitty knew that was her cue to exit.

"Well, you too just get dressed. Steven, I'll get you something for your head."

The two watched her pad back into the kitchen and continue to prepare their breakfast.

"I'll go get dressed and meet you back here for breakfast." She lightly pecked him on the cheek before getting up, but he quickly latched on to her arm and pulled her into him.

He placed a strong hand on her cheek and met her lips with relentless abandonment, chewing at her bottom lip. She kissed back and within seconds, were taking French lessons from one another. Now, the cement block of the Foreman's driveway, on the ground, was marked off their list of places to make out.

"That was hot." He breathlessly stated, panting loudly.

"You work extremely fast." She said, fastening the last hook in her bra.

"Where do you think Kelso learned it from?"

He stared at her smugly, proud of his work. He had changed this snotty cheerleader into a woman with substance and layers. She didn't talk all the time. Now, she was about action, and he liked that. However, she had changed him. He wasn't so hard anymore. She had softened him up. Maybe Eric was right. Maybe he had gone to Oz to get himself a heart? Jackie was his Dorothy? Wait, now he was thinking in corny puns? Impossible. Earlier, he had been drunk as hell and depressed. She came and changed his world around. He watched her as she walked back next door to change into her clothes for the day. She smiled at him to the very last second, before she absolutely had to turn her head. She didn't even say goodbye. She let her smile do all the talking for her. Old Jackie would have never done that. Hell, old Hyde would have never stayed up all night talking to his girlfriend about his problems. Yes, they both had changed dramatically. What had changed them. Was it the other? Whatever is was; the silence spoke volumes.

So there you have it! I hope you liked it. Remember that I love reviews. I am the review bitch! Let me know what you think; I'll love you forever. Peace out- moi


End file.
